<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting the Traitors by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091900">Hunting the Traitors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor'>FiredUpAuthor</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears'>minnieears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nine of Norma and their Clones [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Female Character of Color, Magic, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has been tasked with finding the identities of the other conspirators. The 41st Elite Corps under Jedi Master Luminara Unduli has offered their help. She must find out who helped conspire the deaths of Their Excellencies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1004 | Gree/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nine of Norma and their Clones [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, it's so short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara waited patiently as her ship made its way to the 41<sup>st</sup> Elite Corps. She was grateful that they had agreed to help her in her search for Their Excellencies murderer. From the information they had gathered, there was a total of twelve traitors. The leader of which was Jacob, and while all of the Nine all wanted a crack at him, especially after the recent invasion, but Sigrún had told everyone that he was hers.</p><p>Her Lady had tasked her and her sisters to find the identities of the other eleven traitors. Kara wondered if maybe they would finally bring this four-year tragedy to rest. She knew the imperial family would love to have some closure, and honestly, so would she.</p><p>She hoped to wrap this up quickly. Empress Artemisia’s coronation was in a few months, this made everyone feel very on edge. Everyone was afraid of a possible attack on Her Excellency and the rest of the Imperial family during the festivities.</p><p>“Madame, we will be approaching the 41<sup>st</sup> Elite Corps in a few minutes,” the captain of the ship announced.</p><p>“Thank you, captain.”</p><p>Kara stood from her spot in her cabin, slinging her staff over her shoulder, she briefly checked her appearance in the mirror, arranging her braids the way she wanted. She must make a good impression, she was representing her home.</p><p>She waited for the ship to dock, saying goodbye to the crew who had seen her to the 41<sup>st</sup>. She was greeted by the Jedi and her Padawan. They both curtsied to her, which she returned.</p><p>“Hello, Kara,” the Jedi greeted, “Welcome to the Tranquility. I hope we can help you in your search for the ones responsible for such a tragedy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master Luminara. I hope not to be much of a burden for you or your troops.”</p><p>Luminara gestured for her to follow her, the Padawan following silently.</p><p>“I hope your trip went smoothly.”</p><p>“It did. It was nice to have a few days of peace. Though, I doubt any of us will be having much peace in the coming months.”</p><p>The Master Jedi nodded.</p><p>“That’s right, your young empress will be coronated shortly.”</p><p>Kara nodded.</p><p>They made their way to the bridge, where they were greeted by a Clone Commander.</p><p>“Commander Gree, meet Kara, from the Yggdrasil Empire.”</p><p>They shook hands.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lady.”</p><p>“Kara is just fine.”</p><p>The clone nodded, though she could not see his face, she could tell he was grinning.</p><p>They spoke for a few more minutes before the man decided to show her to her new room. It was a different surrounding from what she was used to. It was honestly nice to have a change of scenery.</p><p>“Here you are,” the Commander announced.</p><p>It didn’t look like much, but she appreciated the space. She turned to the Commander and thanked him. He soon left her to get settled. She yawned as she finished unpacking. Checking the time, she realized that it was close to midnight in Norma. It made her realize how tired she was. Maybe it would be alright if she laid down for a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Princess Severine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara found her days filled with nothing but trying to go over old data from when Empress Marie and Emperor Consorts Mordred and Shay were alive. Hoping that maybe it might lead her to something she might use. But so far nothing.</p><p>She was currently watching the celebration of the birth of Princess Imperial Severine. A young Empress Marie and her first husband Mordred, and a baby Artemisia being greeted and gifted by various dignitaries from around the Empire. Kara sighed resting her cheek on the desk where she sat. She remembered watching this celebration as a kid, thinking how wonderful it would be to be a princess. Now though, she knew that being a princess wasn’t all happiness and parties.</p><p>Especially the princess being celebrated. Severine never got over her parents’ deaths. The event nearly shattered her psyche. Shortly after the funeral, Severine had moved to the Imperial Country Estate of Whitfield House. She barely appeared in public anymore, her paranoia had grown too powerful at the possibility of her parents’ killers targeting her.</p><p>Kara watched the people around the Shelby family, many of her sisters believed that the other conspirators were close to the Imperial Couple. There appeared a steaming cup of caff next to her head, turning to look over her shoulder, she noticed it was Commander Gree standing behind her. He smiled at her, coming to sit next to her.</p><p>“How’s it going?” he asked, probably already knew the answer to the question.</p><p>“Ugh…” she said disgusted, “I’m starting to regret volunteering for this. I didn’t think it would be me going through all our old archive footage of the Imperial Couple.”</p><p>She sat up, taking the cup in her hands, and took a long drag from it, enjoying the warm, creamy liquid fill her. She thanked the Commander for the caff.</p><p>“What are you watching?” he asked gesturing to the footage with his own caff.</p><p>“The celebration for the Princess Imperial Severine right after she was born.”</p><p>“Really? How old is she now?”</p><p>“Sixteen.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Kara took another drag of her caff, yawning after she set it down. She stretched her arms above her head, feeling the satisfying pop of her joints.</p><p>“Were you at this event?” the Commander asked.</p><p>Kara laughed.</p><p>“I was just a kid from the ghetto. No, I wasn’t.”</p><p>“The ghetto?”</p><p>“I didn’t always live the good life.”</p><p>“Who’s that?” the Commander asked pointing to a small portly woman glaring at the couple in the background.</p><p>“That is Edith Kemp, she was the Minister of Education.”</p><p>“Was?”</p><p>“She was removed from her position after it was revealed that she was embezzling money and enacting policies that would only hurt people. Marie removed her soon after.”</p><p>“That could be a motive.”</p><p>“She was questioned after the incident, but she had an alibi for the day.”</p><p>The Commander nodded and made a humming noise in the back of his throat. He clapped his hands on his knees, before standing up and offering his hand. She gazed at it questioningly.</p><p>“I think you need a break. You’ve been going over this footage for the past week. Come take a break, the boys and I are going to play a round of cards. Join us.”</p><p>Kara thought about it for a moment, but the thought of staying in this room for one more minute made her want to tear her braids out. She took his hand and pulled her to her feet. She was almost the same height as him, coming to about his chin.</p><p>They walked through the halls of the Tranquility several works of art painted onto the walls. She smiled at the individuality of them all.</p><p>“I’m surprised your Jedi lets you decorate the walls like this. They seem so serious.”</p><p>The Commander shrugged.</p><p>“They really let us do what we want when we’re not campaigning. Don’t get me wrong, they’re great leaders. But General Unduli is stricter with Commander Offee than with us.”</p><p>“I see. I know what that was like. Master Kara was always super strict with me. She always said it was to help me reach my true potential.” She smiled, remembering how her Master would scold her when she would half-ass do something.</p><p>“You had a Master?”</p><p>“Mhm. She was like a second mother to me.”</p><p>“You should tell us more about her over cards.”</p><p>They walked into the barracks where several clones had gathered around a table, one of them was shuffling a deck of cards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Box Braids and Natural Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara found herself watching the 41<sup>st</sup> as they went around preparing for their next incursion. She didn’t remember where. Some war-torn planet. She still didn’t understand why the Republic and the Confederacy were at war in the first place. Though, after the recent invasion of her home, she could see more of the Republic’s side. But she still didn’t understand the reason for the war.</p><p>Though it had caused some tension with the two Jedi, the older one: Luminara had excepted Kara’s views, but the younger, Barriss, seemed to hold a grudge.</p><p>“Hello, My Lady.”</p><p>She jumped at the sound of the new voice. Turning, she saw that it was only Commander Gree. She let out a deep breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. A hand to her chest.</p><p>“Don’t scare me like that.”</p><p>Gree smiled, holding his hands up.</p><p>“Forgive me, My Lady. I thought you heard me.”</p><p>Kara shook her head, her long braids swishing as she did so.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry for startling you.”</p><p>She waved his apology away, finally getting her heart rate under control.</p><p>“There is no need, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”</p><p>“The General wanted to speak to you.”</p><p>“I see. Thank you, Commander.”</p><p>He nodded and left her. Kara watched him go, before going to meet with the General.</p><p>General Luminara as it turned out, was an incredibly kind and compassionate woman. She found the General with the other Commander on the bridge, going over the plans for their next assault.</p><p>When she was announced, reminding her of an awful lot of home, the General and Commander turned to face her. Luminara smiled as she grew closer, while Barriss’s face remained impassive.</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Kara.”</p><p>“Hello, General Unduli, you wanted to speak to me?”</p><p>“Yes. We wanted to discuss with you the upcoming plans for our coming battle. I’ve heard you’re quite the strategist.”</p><p>Kara smiled at the older woman’s kind words. Feeling a little embarrassed at the compliment.</p><p>“Thank you for your kind words.”</p><p>Luminara smiled and gestured for her to join them. Kara came to stand next to the General, and gazed down at the battle plans, rubbing at the large gash that ran down her left forearm compliments of the invasion.</p><p>Kara had never been a fan of violence. Having seen too much of it growing up and in the past two months. Her thumb brushed over the raised skin, gazing down at the discolored skin. The scar is much lighter than the rest of her.</p><p>“What is that?” Barriss asked.</p><p>Kara quickly hid the scar and did not answer the question. Instead, she turned her attention back onto the battle plans. Her eyes scanned the plans, finding, in her opinion, a rather obvious flaw in the plan. When she pointed it out, the General nodded sagely and made a note of it. As the two of them discussed the coming battle, one that Kara hoped that she wouldn’t have to participate in, she couldn’t help but feel the eyes of Barriss on her the entire time. But, whenever Kara looked up, Barriss was never looking at her.</p><p>Eventually, Kara was able to excuse herself and escape to her room. She flopped down onto her bed, pulling her pillow over her face, and groaning into it. She stayed like that for several minutes, before sitting up and going into the fresher.</p><p>She pulled out her spray bottle and began spraying her scalp with warm water. She then pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting her braids about halfway up, she figured her hair was shorter than that, but she didn’t want to risk cutting her natural hair. She then got comfortable, sitting on the floor, and turning on some music as she worked her way through each of the braids. It was a long process, and it got a bit tedious after a while. Once she had finished unbraiding her hair, she pulled at one of the strands and saw, happily, that her hair had grown quite a lot. It made her giddy. Then she let her hair bounce back into place, then Kara reached into a drawer and pulled out four big clips and sectioned off her hair, and clipping them up. Kara then started shampooing her hair. It took her a while, as she had so much build-up that she had to shampoo her hair several times.</p><p><em>I could really use a nap after this, </em>she thought as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair for the last time. As she applied the conditioner to her hair, Kara yawned. Taking out her box braids always made her sleepy for some reason. She rinsed off her hands, letting the conditioner sit in her hair for a bit. Maybe she should call one of her sisters while she waited. It would be nice to talk to one of them. Maybe she should check on Geirdiful. The invasion had taken a huge toll on her.</p><p>But, as she was rinsing her hair of the conditioner, there was a knock on her door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>